


Worthy

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You were one of Odin’s bravest warriors descended from a proud and strong warrior family. He and your father would see you marry off only to someone who is worthy- all sights are on Thor except yours. You have an interest in another prince.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mature Content (18+) / Smut

Odin gave a hearty laugh as his eye took in the scene in front of him. The children he hoped to find training into the late hours of the afternoon were already sprawled out on the ground. 

You head-butted Loki making him lose his footing. Taking advantage of the situation you lowered your stance and swiped your leg across his- hitting the back first. Loki fell forward with a groan but managed to catch himself, landing on his hands and knees rather than on his face. 

“Do you admit defeat?” You stood above him with your sword to his chin. 

Anger filled Loki as once again you had managed to make him kneel before you. He was no fool. If he continued to fight you he too would end up like the others. “I do,” he admitted with a clenched jaw.

A triumphant smile played upon your lips as you withdrew your sword from Loki letting your pride get to your head for a second.

A second was all it took for Thor’s brute strength to knock you off your feet. “Surely you have not forgotten about me Lady Y/N.” The boy was already showing signs of battle. His brow was covered in dirt, his hair stuck onto his glistening skin, and a small cut on his cheek gained focus.

Sif walked off carrying most of Volstagg’s weight on her shoulders. “Come on big guy, we’ll get you healed.” She herself had some visible cuts and scrapes on her knees. 

It was but a second that Odin acknowledged the greeting of the two young warriors in training as they walked past him. Surely she had taken the rest of the warriors three to the healers if they were nowhere to be seen.

“For Asgard!” you shouted in your girlish high-pitch voice pinning Thor to the ground with your shield wielding arm at his chest and dagger to his throat. All young girls seemed to sound the same before coming of age but your voice came from deep inside your diaphragm. It carried an air of authority to it and as unmenacing as it sounded, the power of the delivery was phenomenal. You were truly a proud warrior. It was only when you shouted your battle cry that people were reminded of your age. 

“Lady Y/N we are both of Asgard,” Thor reminded you. The fire in your eyes had convinced him you might actually think him to be the enemy.

Odin’s hearty chuckle caught the attention of all three of you. The princes casually acknowledged him while you took a knee and bowed your head in the way your father had taught you. “My King,” you so graciously spoke earning Loki’s scowl.

How easily you would kneel before his father but not him was a constant wonder to him. He too was royalty yet you never regarded him as such.

“My young valkyrie you may stand.”

“Father, did you see? Did you see Lady Y/N knock me to the ground?” Thor’s loud cheery voice seemed almost too happy for what he spoke of. But he was genuinely surprised. He had grown taller recently and hoped it would result in enhancing his chances of winning you. Clearly, it had not.

Odin nodded, “Our future enemies will not stand a chance against her.”

“You are too kind Allfather.” 

Sif came back, hands at her hips. “Any more young babes want to go to the healers, or are you boys men?” Despite her injuries, Sif chose to wear them proudly and let them heal on their own.

“I am a man!” Thor proudly bellowed.

Loki’s brow rose in challenge of the statement, “You are an oaf!” Had his brother been smart like he, his wounds would be lesser. Loki stood up showing no traces of battle. He dusted himself off and stood regally.

“What of you Loki?” Odin asked. “You hardly put up a fight.”

“I do not wish to waste my time.”

“You must train like the others,” Odin sternly reminded him. “Do you wish to remain weak your entire life?”

Loki’s hand clenched into fists.

You did not miss the inclination that Odin considered Loki to be weak. “Loki is anything but weak Allfather. He has exceptional mastery over magic compared to any of us. He is clever, sharp, and tactical. Those are all qualities of a great warrior.” You knew you might have overstepped your boundaries when Odin’s head tilted in question but it had to be said. Poor Loki was always being compared to Thor and you didn’t like it. It was similar to how your parents compared you to all the past valkyries in your family. “My father says those are the qualities of a great warrior.”

Loki softened as you stepped up for him.

“If he says it then it must be true. Your father is the greatest warrior Lady Y/N and I see he has taught you well.”

“Thank you, my King.”

“Let us go wait for the warriors return in the throne room.” Odin turned to leave having accomplished what he had set to do, fetch his sons so they may stand together to thank the warriors upon their return- as was custom.

Thor and Sif ran behind him leaving you and Loki behind.

“I will not thank you for speaking the truth,” Loki approached you with a furrowed brow. His eyes fixed on your unruly hair. He picked the greenery out of your disheveled braid before asking, “Would you like me to fix it?”

You instantly turned your back to him allowing him to work his magic. 

Literally. 

In a matter of seconds, wisps of gold cascaded around your head and a neat braid fell over your right shoulder. 

He walked in front of you admiring his work. “There you look much more presentable.” He knew how you loved to please your father. 

While he liked you to win battles and train hard he also wished for you to look the part of a Lady. This meant keeping a neat appearance even after training all day.

“Thank you, Prince Loki,” you smiled up at him. The two of you were very similar. Wanting more than anything to prove yourselves to your fathers. Even if he was cold at times you knew who he really was on the inside. 

In the throne room, Loki left your side to stand beside the throne with his family. You stood to the right at the foot of the stairs, alone, along with the rest of the high-class warrior families and nobles. 

When the doors opened your eyes instantly landed on your father. He leads the warriors sporting more scars than when he had left. Next, you looked for your mother who was just behind him along with her sisters. The four of them were the best Valkyries of all time. They easily surpassed their ancestors and you were expected to do the same to their accomplishments. 

You were truly burdened by glorious purpose. 

Row after row of warriors marched in, In each, you found another familiar of yours. It was quite intimidating when your family tree was laid out to view.

You zoned out during Odin’s speech although you were sure you knew what he had said. It was mostly the same speech time and time again. Congratulating them all on keeping the peace within the nine realms and returning to Asgard with the respect of all who inhabit it. 

"Let us feast!”

As the crowd dispersed you remained unmoved. Thor and Sif ran off ready to satisfy the appetites you had worked up for them. 

Your father was called up the stairs of the throne where he and Odin exchanged hearty laughs. They got along so well people joked they might have been brothers separated at birth. They were like two halves of a whole- both missing one eye. While King Odin’s left eye was once sacrificed, your father lost his right eye in battle, protecting him. The similarities did not end there.

Loki stood off to the side watching as your father beckoned you over. 

“I hope my daughter was not too much trouble my Queen.”

Queen Frigga dismissed the thought. “Y/N is quite the warrior but a lady nonetheless. She has attended all her lessons as well as her training.” 

Your mother stroked the top of your head causing your perfect braid to fray a bit at the crown. The only affection your father showed was a nod of approval. He expected nothing less of you so he would not praise the norm.

At that moment Loki saw the sadness that glazed over your once bright eyes.

King Odin was surprisingly supportive of you. He assured your father of your Valkyrie status.  “Won’t be too long before she joins you on the battlefield now. The young warrior has even managed to defeat prince Thor in training.”

A few of your teenage cousins gathered around you thinking it false. That is until Thor came at the mention of his name and proudly vouched for you. “Lady Y/N truly is the greatest warrior. She brought Loki to his knees, the warriors three to the healers, and Lady Sif was unconscious for a moment but she woke up fine minutes later.”

“It was only one minute!” Sif corrected.

“Norns little Valkyrie!” Your aunt knelt down beside you. “The prince of Asgard sings your praises.” It was their greatest wish for you to marry into the royal family and fulfill what none of them had been able to do. 

“Thank you, Prince Thor,” you thanked him. 

Loki cursed Thor’s perfect timing. Had he not stepped in to aid you then he would have been able to do so himself. 

While their attentions were on the blonde prince you looked over to the fairer raven-haired prince. You smiled when you caught his green eyes looking right back at you. There was definitely something pulling you towards Loki, a connection you could feel but never explain.

 

* * *

 

As the years passed your interactions with Thor and Loki dwindled. Before you would spend your days running about the palace causing mischief and havoc to the maids. Training with them was always fun but it was child’s play in comparison to what your family planned for you.

As you came of age your training intensified. You were still living at the palace but you trained from the break of dawn to nearly dusk. Your only breaks were for manners and etiquette with Queen Frigga. 

Loki had no choice but seek you out at the training field.

“Straighten your back.”

You did as you were told, holding in the pain that came from holding your own weight up.

“Down!” your father ordered before quickly calling you back up. It went on for a while with him circling around you and Lady Sif. She was the only other person able to keep up with your father’s training. 

You didn’t even realize Loki was there until you heard your father. “Prince Loki, have you come to train today? Your brother has been skipping out in favor of attending to the ladies of the court.”

Loki smirked loving the fact that even your father knew what a ladies man his brother had become over the years. “I assure you that I only have eyes for one woman in this lifetime.”

“Wha-” a sharp puff of air escaped you as you lost your balance and fell to the ground. All the air had been knocked out of you. 

It was no secret that Loki wished to court you. That silver-tongue of his had nearly gotten you in trouble many times. While both your father and Odin hoped Thor would be the one to court you, Loki was a good second. The only problem was your father’s standards. “You may have her Prince Loki...”

“Father!” you hated when he spoke of you like a good to be traded. Even if you too liked Loki. “I am not a slab of meat for you to barter.”

He simply held his hand out to stop you. “...You may have my daughter if you prove yourself worthy Prince Loki.” WIth the way Thor was acting it seemed perhaps it would easily be done.

“I assure you, one day I will make your daughter a Queen, my Queen.” Full of charm and charisma, Loki was always easily able to smooth talk your father into letting you join him for some leisurely activity in the meantime. “For now it would be my honor if you allow me a moment with her.”

Your father looked back at your hopeful gaze unable to resist allowing you the opportunity. “Go on then.” Before you could get too excited he chimed in with a bit of a warning. “Remember to be back for evening training with your mother.”

“Yes father,” you quickly jumped over Lady Sif who was still holding her weight up on her forearms. Any break was welcome but spending an afternoon with Loki was your ideal recreational activity. 

Loki did not have to offer his arm because you always took it upon yourself to take it. “Let’s go before anyone tries to stop us,” you muttered realizing how your cousins were fast approaching. They too wished to make sure whoever you marry was worthy of such a great warrior.

 

* * *

 

Then it happened. 

Loki faked his death and attacked Midgard.

You were front and center at the throne room awaiting his arrival when Thor brought him back to Asgard in chains. Your heart sank at the sight, you yearned to reach out to him and almost did if it wasn’t for your father who put his arm out in front of you.

When Loki’s eyes met yours he smirked. You were truly as lovely as ever with your near immaculate appearance say for a few loose tendrils of hair that had probably come loose after a training session. “Y/N,” he greeted you in such a familiar way that insight your father’s wrath.

“Loki-”

“Do not speak to her!” 

“Father,” you tried to stop him.

He walked up to Loki but the guards formed a barrier between the two. Their barrier was only a formality for they knew your father would easily break through if he truly wanted to. “You will never speak to her again!”

Odin slammed Gungnir to regain order. 

No words were needed your father obeyed Odin’s call and retreated. “Let’s go Y/N.” He forcefully guided you out of the throne room despite your protest, leaving you to wonder about Loki’s fate.

It wasn’t until hours later that Thor showed up at your home to inform you of Loki’s punishment. He called you outside where he explained what had happened after you left. “I’m sorry Lady Y/N but my brother must answer for what he has done.” 

You sighed knowing he spoke the truth. “I just wish I could see him again, to talk and understand why he did what he did. There must be a reason.”

Thor gave you an apologetic smile. “Lady Y/N I know you and my brother were very close.”

“I love him, Thor.” That was perhaps the first time you had let anyone know of your feelings for Loki. You didn’t exactly hide your infatuation but you never officially entered a courtship with him leaving room for people to wonder.

“I know.”

“Then will you help me?”

Thor took a step back knowing what you would ask. “I don’t think it will be possible Lady Y/N.”

You persisted near begging Thor to allow you the opportunity to see your once significant other. “All I ask is to see him.”

In his cell Loki paced. He was plagued by negative thoughts of you despising and abandoning him- thoughts he had harbored since the day he fell off the Bifrost or rather let go of Thor. Since then he thought he had lost you for sure and your father’s threats only reassured it.

However, the single moment he held your gaze seemed to bring hope that you might still feel for him. His thoughts were broken when Thor appeared before his cell. His guise fell when he saw you accompanied Thor.

Loki stepped closer to the edge to get a better look at you. 

“Stop,” Thor commanded. “Loki I warn you now do not attempt to escape or I’ll be forced to keep Lady Y/N from ever visiting again.”

You put your hand on Thor’s shoulder to ease him off. “He will not misbehave Thor, you have my word.”

He nodded trusting you but by now learned his lesson about Loki. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed at your hand on his brother’s shoulder. He did not say anything but followed Thor’s instructions to stand back while he disabled the magical barrier to allow you passage.

“Thank you, Thor.”

“I’ll keep the guards distracted for a while.”

As soon as he left Loki walked up to you. “Misbehave, am I some sort of child?” He was not happy about you having to speak for him. In general, he was not fond of having you see him like this- powerless and vulnerable. 

You ignored his line of questioning and hugged him instead.

Loki was rigid and speechless at first but soon he was accepting of your actions. Slowly his arms circled your waist as he laid his head on your shoulder. He was taken aback by the sound of your muffled cry as you hid your face in his chest. “Why are you crying, my Love?”

“It’s really you,” you restrained yourself only long enough for those words to be heard. You were still coming to terms that the love of your life was not dead but standing right before you in your arms. 

Loki held you tighter, “In the flesh.”

You looked up at him with a content smile, tear-stained cheeks and all. “I love you Loki.”

His heart nearly skipped a beat at your sudden confession. “My- is my little warrior becoming vulnerable to my charms?” For all the time he had spent trying to get those words out of you he had only managed to do so after a great deal of effort. Now it seemed you were more than willing to bear your heart on your sleeve.

You giggled out of pure delight and held his face in your hands. “Shut up and kiss me.”

So he did.

Loki lightly sucked your bottom lip, pulled you in by the waist and soon began letting his tongue explore your mouth. His lips were not limited to yours. He began to fervently plant kisses along your jawline and down your neck. He began to unfasten the buckles and laces of your armor as his lips ventured lower.

You were taken by the heat of the moment. Similarly, your hands began to explore Loki’s body. From his chest down to the lean muscles of his abdomen. Your rationality was regained when your chest was exposed to the cold air of the dungeons.

“Loki someone will see-”

Immediately Loki cast an illusion on the cell giving you tow some semblance of privacy. “No one but me will ever see your beauty.” 

Everything happened so quickly.

Before you knew it you had stripped Loki and knelt before him. He held onto your loosely plaited hair as you elicited a chorus of groans from him. They were music to your ears, you became greedy wanting to hear more. You added more pressure with your tongue and quickened your pace until a final moan had you tasting the fruits of your labor.

Loki panted as he bent you over the bed.

You gasped at the sudden change of position. “Loki,” his name left your lips in a low breathy exhale as you felt his long cold fingers at your entrance.

He did the bare minimum to prepare you. “Sorry love but I can not hold back much longer after what you did to me.” He had already cum but an almost animalistic urge laid deep inside him to do so again, this time inside you.

Your knuckles turned white from how hard you held onto the bedsheets. Loki was thrusting deep inside you hitting all the right spots. It was near impossible to remain silent. When his thrusts became far more erratic you began to moan louder. 

“Loki I’m going to ah-” you arched your back as Loki gave one final deep thrust. You had both reached your breaking point with you falling onto the bed after exerting all your energy. 

Loki groaned at the loss of your warmth around him. 

You turned on your back to look up at him through half-lidded eyes. 

Loki closed his eyes feeling a wave of want. “Do not look at me like that or I’ll take you once more.”

“I’m all yours,” you reminded him lifting your arms so he would help you up.

He smirked pulling you up to stand flush against him. The softness of your skin against him would forever be embedded in his mind. “I am not worthy of you.”

“Only I get to decide who is worthy of me and I say you are.”

With Thor’s footsteps fast approaching Loki used his magic to make both of you presentable again. He was beyond words for you. All this time he worried you would despise him as much as everyone else did. He was happy to see he could still count on you.

In a blink of an eye, Loki slipped a ring on your finger.

“What’s this?” you happily asked. The ring was silver and had a lovely blue stone that seemed to glow. 

There was no time to explain or say much, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too.”

“I will get out of here and we will be together once more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I did not update the series (Love Is For The Foolish) this week but here’s this oneshot to satisfy your Loki needs ^^


End file.
